


i can't sleep without you by my side

by stevesgalaxies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevesgalaxies/pseuds/stevesgalaxies
Summary: Steve can't sleep. He watches Bucky, and wonders. He watches the stars, and wonders. Maybe if they were closer, Steve could get some rest.





	i can't sleep without you by my side

It’s a cool night in Brooklyn tonight. As Steve lays awake in his bed, listening to both his thoughts and Bucky’s breathing beneath him, times goes by. There’s nothing he can do about it. Bucky is asleep, or at least he seems to be.

And Steve cannot sleep.

He shifts in his bed to lay on his side and looks at his friend. They brought a mattress in Steve’s room so Bucky could spend the night here. It seems comfortable, Steve thinks. Or maybe he just wants it to be comfortable to have an excuse to join Bucky.

He sighs.

It’s like that every time.

He stares at Bucky’s face, silent. He knows every freckle, every curve of this face. He stared at it so many times, he could draw it eyes closed. He knows Bucky so well, yet couldn’t guess how he’d react if Steve joined him in bed.

That’s all Steve wants to do right now. Curl up against Bucky and feel his arms around him, holding him close. He wants to kiss Bucky’s cheek, maybe his nose, his lips, his neck. He wants Bucky to kiss him, too. That’s too much to ask, so Steve doesn’t. He just stares at Bucky and daydreams.

When Bucky sighs and blinks, Steve closes his eyes, secretly hoping Bucky would climb in bed with him. But all he hears is another sigh and sheets shifting. A few moments later, he can listen to Bucky’s breathing again. It’s slow, calm, louder than usual. He’s asleep.

Steve sighs quietly and, after a while, he realizes he won’t be able to sleep. He turns around and looks at the sky through the curtains and wonders who else is doing the same right now. He wonders if his parents are watching him from above. He wonders if they’re proud of him. He wonders if they’d be proud of him if they knew how much he loved Bucky.

He wonders if Bucky loves him the same way.

He sits up and reaches for the curtains, opening them wider. He goes back under the sheets, resting on his side, watching the stars.

Something that feels like hours later, he hears Bucky moving. He widens his eyes when he feels him climbing in his bed. He doesn’t say anything, just curls himself close to Steve, his chest pressed against Steve’s back. He hugs him without a word.

Steve smiles softly to himself as he hears Bucky falling asleep again. He keeps watching the stars until he feels himself dozing off.

_When you are here,_ _only then can I rest safe._


End file.
